Hachiya So
"What's wrong? Try talking to Tsukigami-kun. After all, you feel a sense of rivalry with him right?'" -' Hachiya So'' Appearance Personality History Relationships Trivia * The name 'So '''means "intelligent, clever, bright" (聡). * So's surname '''Hachiya '''means "bee" (蜂) ('hachi) and "arrow" (矢) (ya). * His Zodiac sign is Virgo. * The second track in Season 2 Volume 4 Special Drama CD is titled after his name 'Hachiya So'. * Based on Star-Myu Q&A Volume 4: ** When he was a child, he was often mistaken as a girl and once he was scouted. ** He feels confident if he is able to increase Ageha's skill. ** His weakness is being in an unstable place. He is aware of it. ** His nickname in middle school is Regrettable Ikemen. He says that saying that he is Ikemen is too nice but he doesn't get the regrettable part. ** Doesn't have a preference mode of travel since no matter what step he takes he will end up falling down. He is fine as long as he reaches the place safe and sound. ** In his report book, the comments are often saying that he is often distracted. ** He hasn't been angry for much of his life so he cannot think what can be unforgivable. ** He greets Ageha first thing in the morning. However, Ageha often wakes up at random times and sometimes he is not in the room. ** He likes eating rice balls, sandwiches, or anything you hold in your hand. He often drops chopsticks and forks, hits his head when he is in a hurry to pick it up. He also says that hot foods are dangerous too. ** He spends his days off to take Ageha to the school's cafeteria or eat school meals or he will forget to eat his meals. And often wonders if Ageha ever feels hungry or not. ** One bad thing about him is that he is too overdoing. Kitahara says that he is a donkus. ** His favorite place is team Yuzuriha's practice place. He says it is due to the nature of his sign to miss the place since he has advanced to the second year. ** After intense practice sessions, he would drink the tea that Mr. Lio (Yuzuriha) has brewed to relax. ** He looks forward to practice with his new classmates and would like the new term to begin soon. He is worried that Ageha would not make any new friends and hopes he does make friends. ** He is good at music and says that the rest of the subjects are the same. ** He is bad at P.E. but finds that he is able to dance a salvation. ** He prefers eating as he finds sleeping is only for a short time and it's fine. ** He likes all drinks but finds that he would likely spill it. He is cautious of hot drinks. ** He is clumsy. ** His favorite weather is sunny days as he would feel the safest. On a snowy day, a step he takes is equivalent to 10 steps. ** Last words: "Team Yuzuriha members are heart. As usual, I would like to support Ageha our top star firmly...! Together with Ageha, let's lively perform, and I'll do my best to co-star with Mr. Lio." List of Songs * Nervous-aid ''(Duet with Ageha Riku)CD ☆2nd SHOW TIME 1☆ * '''Storytellers' (with Ageha Riku, Kitahara Ren and Nanjo Koki)OVA 3 Bonus Content / CD ☆2nd SHOW TIME 10☆ * (with Ageha Riku, Kitahara Ren and Nanjo Koki)''CD ☆2nd SHOW TIME 12☆ * ''(with all cast members)Season 2 Act 12 / CD ☆2nd SHOW TIME 12☆ Gallery Season 2 Hachiya002.jpg|Profile hachiya003.jpg|Season 2 Website's Profile S2 8-1.png|Episode 8 Eyecatch 1 S2 End8.jpg|Epsiode 8 End Card S2 op 004.png|Opening Theme S2 ed 004.png|Ending Theme S2 e06 stitch 012.PNG|Episode 6 Full-length Image OVA 3 OVA3 Eyecatch 2.PNG|OVA 3 Eyecatch 2 OVA 3 Ending Theme 2.PNG|OVA 3 Ending Theme OVA 3 Ending Theme 6.PNG|OVA 3 Ending Theme Season 3 S3 2-2.PNG|Episode 2 Eyecatch 2 S3 12-2.PNG|Episode 12 Eyecatch 2 S3 End2.PNG|Episode 2 End Card S3 e03 stitch 003 sharpen.PNG|Episode 3 Full-length Image S3 e03 stitch 006 sharpen.PNG|Episode 3 Full-length Image S3 e05 stitch 001 sharpen.PNG|Episode 5 Full-length Image S3 e05 stitch 002 sharpen.PNG|Episode 5 Full-length Image Miscellaneous ARHPBD023A.jpg|Birthday Card Year 2 (2016-2017) Constellation 023A.jpg|Birthday Card Year 3 (2017-2018) Theme「Zodiac Sign」 Birthday Card Year 4 Season 023a.jpg|Birthday Card Year 4 (2018-2019) Theme「Season」 HRHPBD2017023.png|Birthday Card 2017 by Hidou Ren HRHPBD2017Group5TeamYuzurihaSazanami.png|Birthday Card 2017 by Hidou Ren SD023.gif|SD Main Main Icon (24) Hachiya So.jpg|Twitter Icon Main S2BDDVDBOXANM.jpg|Season 2 BD.DVD Box Set (Animate ver.) Halloween 2017 021.jpg|Twitter Halloween Event 2017 References Navigation Category:Characters